Head over heels
by Balloonicorn Slut
Summary: The BLU Scout is suspicious about what his Medic is hiding from him and afraid for his Relationship with the opposing team's Sniper. I can't write Summaries (Warning about shit LIKE YAOI and M-preg...I was bored.) Team fortress 2 and all the characters mentioned belong to VALVE.
1. Hazy Days

Had it been a better day Scout would've been running and laughing with his BLU comrades, Instead of doing something fun he was kneeling over a toilet bowl that smelled to strongly of a grape scented cleaner.

His stomach was a mess and his moods were changing with every second. First he was sad, than angry, than happy than sad all over again.

Medic had looked him over with a crazed smile and simply told him to stay at the base during the ceasefire. Had his stomach allowed him he would have argued until he couldn't breathe. Perhaps Medic was thankful for the sickness nestling in the young boys stomach, weakening his ability to argue till the world ended.

Scout groaned again quietly shifting from the toilet bowl, to move to the wall and lean against it with a heaving sigh. His stomach felt empty right now, all the contents had been removed thanks to what he called the Flu.

His stomach had made no attempts to stir again for the past hour he'd been leaning against the wall dozing off quietly. When he opened his eyes he could hear muffled talking from the medi-bay where the bathroom was in, quietly getting up and clutching his head from the sudden dizziness that settled there. Carefully with a gauze wrapped hand he opened the door to see Medic and Heavy quietly taking care of at least twenty doves.

"Hey, Doc?" Scout gasped taking in a deep breath to calm his organs. Medic looked up carefully with a gentle smile on his face. "Ja?" he replied placing a dove onto a table to flitter around.

"Can you tell me what is exactly wrong with me?" Scout asked fearing the answers that Medic could give him.

But the crazed doctor merely waved a blue gloved hand which disturb Scout more than any answer.

Scout carefully walked over to the two pampering pure white birds that cooed with affection.

gingerly he sat in a wooden chair next to Medic, his stomach didn't protest with the new place he was sitting in, instead of the bathroom that had smelled of grapes and strawberries, which was a horrible scent combination, even worse when everything you ate or smelled made your stomach sick for hours.

It was only 11:00 AM, his sickness had been going away steadily as he sat and talked to his teams Medic and Heavy.

Heavy had finally gotten up and left to polish Sasha. Medic quietly sat next to Scout. "Herr Scout, are you better now?" he asked sitting up more, noticing he had been slouching, oh how he hated slouching.

Scout nodded wrapping his hands together the gauze making a rather papery sound as it settled against each other. "Yeah...But it's weird Doctah..." his blue eyes met the Medics green.

"Really? I found it quiet amazing" the medic smiled carefully trying to keep his words from the truth.

"Why?" Scout asked letting allowing a dove to sit on his shoulder and coo quietly.

Medic simply shook his head "Because it iz very veird." he calmly replied much to Scout's dismay, his answer really did disturb him.

"Its just morning sickness Herr Scout" he smiled again, god how Scout wished he'd stop smiling.

"Morning Sickness? Don't pregnant ladies get that or some shit?" Scout questioned with a suspicious glare.

"Not JUST pregnant women." Medic calmly replied gently petting Archimedes, his favourite dove.

Medic chuckled and calmly started talking again "Anyone can get it, and it happens eizher at night or in ze morning". Scout calmed at this telling himself he was stupid for thinking HE was pregnant.

Medic suppressed a small giggle, which was out of his nature to even laugh a genuine laugh that wasn't crazed. "Herr Scout, You may zhink I am crazy, but I did ztudy medicine for some zime."

Scout nodded "I know Doc." he carefully crossed his arms across his stomach with a smile sigh.

Suspicions still lurking in his mind, that the medic knew more than he told and Scout knew he knew more.

"Herr Scout?, You alright?" Medic prodded the boy from his thoughts and with a slightly shy nod he stood up. "Perfectly in tip top shape brodah. " He saluted the Medic who took to pulling his blue gloves off, with two fingers and marching out the Medi-Bay doors.

The RED Sniper was in bed when the attack on his Camper van begun, the door shaking dangerously as someone hit it with a hasty fist.

In fact the already breaking metal was seemingly sounding like it was falling off the exterior of the Camper. Obviously the hasty knocking was being caused in a panic or rather a excited

Although the Australian had no interest in getting off his tiny mattress and answering what was probably a frantic Scout.

Yet the pounding still resumed and he heaved a heavy unamused sigh as he stretched from his mattress and wrapped the blanket around his lower half, quietly landing on the carpeted area of the camper.

He shuffled to the door with socked feet and calmly opened it, suspicions confirmed with the frantic Scout standing outside his door.

Sniper shook his head at the BLU Scout and uneasily allowed the boy to come in and ruin his peace and quiet.

"So you are trying to tell me that 'ou think you're pregnant?...Like a woman?" Sniper rolled his eyes as Scout nodded. "Hey!" Scout snapped at the eye roll "It could be your kid y'know, ya dumb shit wombat." Scout huffed angrily at his secret boyfriend's reaction.

"You're a man, Scout." Sniper commented with crossed arms and one raised eyebrow.

Scout bit his bottom lip, chewing on it gingerly as he eyed Sniper with silent rage.

"Although you have been moody lately, you might wanna calm down a bit there wankah." he grinned as Scout silently got up with balled fists. "Wankah?!" he repeated obviously angered by the teasing, Yet Sniper only smirked at the reaction and let out a chuckle grabbing the gauze wrist of Scout.

"Calm down, Love" he smiled pulling the young boy into his lap. "Listen, now i doubt you are pregnant, that's just a freak of nature idea, but if you were i'd care for you every minute alright?". Sniper suppressed another laugh as Scout nodded resting his head on the man's collar bone carefully.

"Sorry I snapped..." Scout muttered closing his eyes and taking in the scents of old tobacco and musky cologne from three days ago. Scout smiled curling into ball allowing Sniper to hold him in a secret moment of affection.

"Y'know i love ya even if your an annoying little gremlin..." Sniper muttered quietly running a hand through the boys light brown hair that a hat usually sat upon, but during this particular visit was lacking the gray hat and wireless headset.

Not that Sniper minded, it reminded him that this boy wasn't just his enemy but a living breathing love of his life.


	2. Warning Signs

The night had gotten away from him in a flash, he remembered curling up into a safe ball in an embrace he really shouldn't have fallen asleep in, than briefly remembered getting up and running back to his base, forgetting his shoes and shaking dirt from his socks all over his bedroom.

Now he stood in the kitchen quietly listening to Medic talk with little pauses to Soldier.

Perhaps they didn't know he was up, sitting on the floor in front of a cabinet with a spoon sticking out of his mouth and a bowl of cereal in his free hand, for they talked rather loud about yesterdays "flu" of his.

Scout didn't catch much for he had been crunching on his rather dry cereal, thanks to lack of milk.

"Herr Soldier no need to get angry at ze boy. Itz not hiz fault at all" he could hear medic arguing with Soldier once he swallowed the dry oats.

"He needs to be kept out of battle. That kid is a freak of nature and i won't allow THAT to fight for me!" Soldier roared leaving Medic speechless for a moment or two. "Now now...He fights for BLU, not you, and if you want him off the field fine, I'll take him off for two weeks, he has a job and doesn't need you to be interfering with his paycheck" the doctor replied pushing his glasses back up as they slipped from his nose.

Soldier huffed in annoyance before turning to face the kitchen, locking Gray dull eyes with blue lively eyes.

"Why don't we just take it to the administrator?" he commented placing his helmet upon his head, swallowing his eyes from sight. Medic only scowled at him with a white hot rage. "Now, Scout is my patient. My job and it vill be my responsibility to deal vith the vile horror that is Helen." Medic huffed rolling his green eyes and calmly walking over to the Scout whom wore a puzzled look, asking himself why medic was so defensive of him, why he seemed to be hiding things and why was his brain rushing with thoughts, why his head hurt and stomach liked to kill him during the nights and mornings.

What was Medic hiding and was he really putting on weight and just noticing as he looked away from medic and at his lap, where his bowl of oats sat dryer than desert sand.

"Herr Scout, You don't need to act like you have been distracted zis whole time." Medic muttered pulling the fridge door open with an annoying squeak. "Uhm. Okay Doctah..." He sighed quietly grabbing his bowl and standing up wincing as his back let a horrible pain out. "Whats wrong?" Medic asked with a short glance at the wincing Scout who dropped his bowl that clattered to the floor.

Medic silently thanked god for plastic as he looked over Scout and dragged a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "Obviously my nose is broken!" Scout hissed sarcastically as he held his back with twisted arms desperately trying to knead the pain away. "OH! Back pains? Perfectly Normal, Herr Scout." Medic paused removing a blue glove and gingerly opening a cabinet hanging on rusty nails attached to the wall. Placing the crystal glass on the counter her turned to Scout. " uh...Emotional changes in uh...your sickness loosen your joints and the ligaments that attach your pel-... bones to your spine. This can make you feel less stable and cause pain when you valk, stand, sit for long periods, roll over in bed, get out of a low chair or the tub, bend, or lift things... all that crazy stuff" Medic waved a distracted hand in the air as he poured orange juice with the other. Scout nodded but quickly retorted with a simple "You said i wasn't sick! Just mornin sickness my ass!". Scout let his back go and slouched over slightly in his stance. "Never said you weren't sick though." Medic smirked carefully taking the boy's wrist in one hand and orange juice in the other.


	3. Revealing Secrets Aint so Bad

If one was to walk up to someone and declare that they were going to have a child the receiver of said news would either panic, become depressed or become very happy.

If you were to approach a man and tell him he was going to have a child he'd be happy that he is going to live on.

But if you told the man that he was the one with the child inside of his "womb" he'd freak out or demand how this was even possible.

Scout however decided to do both and acting like he was told his Aunt Sally died and that he'd have to pay for her funeral was how he went about this news.

"Okay First things first. I am a man!" Scout hissed his fist hitting the cold surgical table. Medic merely laughed "Hardly a man Herr Scout. More of a boy if you vill".

Scout's eye visibly twitched from the insult but he shook it off. "Doctah this isn't even possible! Stop frickin joking with me!" Scout whined but his whining did not shake the Medic like he had hoped.

"Vell...It has happened in history once or twice Scout. But I haven't ever heard of a jumpy squirmy, Kaninchen getting pregnant." Medic rolled his eyes again as Scout opened his mouth "Wassat?".

"A Kaninchen?" Medic responded carefully setting up equipment . Scout nodded "yeah that."

"It means Rabbit." the german doctor sighed stopping his work to look at Scout. "So you're seven months in." Medic gingerly placed a sheet of paperwork infront of the boy whom lifted an eyebrow at the chart. He never really wanted to hear from a doctor how far along he, A MAN, was in pregnancy.

Still he was suprised that Medic didn't act shocked or disturbed nor asked how Scout even got pregnant.

Scout silently closed his eyes letting himself relax at this. Maybe he'd never ask and the RED teams Sniper would never have to deal with Medic's father like rants or the Administrators bull crap pay scratches.

Infact she'd probably make Sniper kill Scout and the child.

Scout shuddered opening his eyes realizing the Medic was staring at him was a rather un-amused look. "Could your thoughts be put on hold vor a moment?" he muttered holding the chart out between his index finger and thumb.

"Uh...Sorry" Scout replied darkly grabbing the chart and staring at it. "Your lucky I know better than to blurt this out to ze entire team..." Medic shook his head and pushed his round glasses up again. "So i've made you zis chart. Eat what it tells you and do what it tells you." Medic looked for an agreeing "kay" or a simple nod from the boy.

"God Doc. Am i gonna get fat?"

"Vell it seems you aren't paying attention to your stomach. It also seems you have a one track mind...

dummkopf."

Scout sighed hasitly he could feel his weight now that he was out running again. Dirt clinging to his shoes as he ran through the desert like warland.

The sun was just setting now and it had turned an almost pink color mixed with deep blue.

Scout managed to sneak around the back of the RED base where Sniper kept his camper van parked.

Carefully he tip-toed to the door and let his fist rap against the surface. The door didn't open fast enough for his tapping began to transform into bangs.

"Alroight! Enuff!" Sniper angrily opened the door glaring at the BLU Scout with daggers.

"Listen Mate!" He began but Scout placed a finger on the older mans mouth. "Shush Wombat, Do i have shit to tell!" Scout pushed past the austrilian and took a seat on his bed. Smirking he allowed Sniper to sit next to him. "Alright so i was talking to the doctah about why i'm sick right?"

Sniper nodded for the Scout to go on. "Well he wouldn't tell me at first, said it was just morning sickness." Scout stuck his tounge out slightly. "But i heard him and the Solly talking bout me right?"

Sniper let a simple "okay" out allowing Scout the right to go on. "Well Soldier got all pissy, wanted me removed from battle and to take me to the admin...administrator". Scout swallowed the lump in his throat as he got closer to the revealation. "So...I talked to Medic afterwards. Pulled me to the Medi-Bay...Pulled a chart out and told me "You are a strange kid Hurr Scout." „

"Its Herr..." Sniper muttered but Scout didn't hear his mumble at Scout's lack of respect or prounciation. "Next thing I know the Crazy German sausage is telling me bout how to treat small animals and let me work with his doves. Than told me that I..." Scout stopped allowing himself a breather helpless for words as Sniper lifted an eyebrow.

"God Snipes...I'm a frickin..." Scout could feel his face tighten painfully and his eyes burn.

"Wot?" Sniper muttered adjusting his hat slightly out of boredome. The emotinal change in Scout didn't affect him yet, after all it was nearly dark out and he didn't have a coffee this morning.

Scout sighed letting himself slouch slightly. "Nevuhmind...You'll just leave won't yah?" Scout sniffed slightly his eyes hurting now. "Well...Since you aint tellin me I don't really know" Sniper sighed casually leaning back on his bed giving a satisfying crack in his back.

"Snipes...You know earlier what'chu said about taking care of me...and stuff?" Scout calmly looked at the Older man's gray eyes. "Did you mean that?".

Sniper thought for a moment, Did he really? He didn't even know. He never really knew. But for Scout he would... His thoughts only lead to one anwser. "Of course I did."

Scout smiled a bit and sighed leaning against the RED Sniper. His enemy. His safety. His love. His.

He loved to say that the Sniper belonged to him. Wouldn't let anyone else fight him in the war outside, Never let anyone be friends with him. Especially not the RED Scout. God he hated that Scout.

The feelings were mutual though so BLU had no care for him.

"I'm a freak though" Scout could now feel the hot tears burn at his cheeks. "How?" Sniper asked wrapping his arms around the younger of the two and pulling him into a silent comforting embrace.

"Men...Men don't get ..." Scout bit his bottom lip as more tears spilled from his eyes but this time onto Sniper's RED uniform. "Men don't get pregnant alright?!"he blurted out, tears not ceasing. **"**Snipes! Where will it even come out dammit?!" Scout whined into the red fabric of his lovers shirt. "I'm so scared and you hate me!" Scout whimpered wrapping his own arms around the snipers back. "Please don't hate me!". Scout didn't even notice Sniper's smile or the fact he was lifting Scout into his lap.

"Calm down Love..." he smiled letting the Scout breathe in with silent relaxation. "I don't hate ya...Never could."

"Now it's a bit weird I will say. Inside i'm really confused and panicking. Slightly Scared but i don't mind." Snipers smile was the only thing that Scout needed to calm him.

"Heh...Imma get fat?" Scout asked leaning into the Snipers collarbone again with closed eyes.

"Already are love. Already are."

"Oh thanks Snipes." Scout smiled slightly relieved that the older man wasn't punching him, calling him a freak like the Soldier had, Abusing his fragile state or calling him nuts.

He was completly okay with Scouts odd pregnancy. Completly okay with Scout having his child. Completly okay with everything.

Scout however was still scared, still afraid of the future, where this would take his job. He didn't wanna leave TF indistries. He loved fighting but he didn't want a child involved with that.

His thoughts were making him tired but he refused to sleep.

"What are we gonna do..." Scout mumbled Sniper moving the boy to the front of the bed, resting him against a pillow.

"Well right now i'm going to go take a shower gremilin. Your gonna stay here and try and relax. Alright?". Sniper smiled as Scout nodded not once opening his eyes and Sniper dared to say it was kinda've..cute.

"Ey, Kangaroo Jack." Scout mumbled Sniper turning on his heels to look at the boy that had half lidded blue eyes open smiling with rosy red cheeks. "Can I sleep here tonight?".

Sniper stared slightly at the boy. His stomach slightly rounder than usual his cheeks full of color , not a hair on his skin. Perfectly beautiful blue eyes and completly perfect hair.

"Bring your night suit?" Sniper asked carefully watching Scout nodd and pull his Blue T-shirt over his head to reveal a gray stained tank top.

"Can't you just call em pajamas?" Scout asked taking his dog tags in hand but refusing to remove them from his neck. "Thats no fun". Sniper muttered turning his back to the tired boy making his way to the shower.


	4. Calm before the Storm

As much as the stubborn boy tried he still didn't dare admit his fear or nausea that settled not from the thing inside of him, but the fact he didn't feel normal nor real.

Was he even right about his own gender?.

His mind wasn't even resting, even as he was asleep in a safe place. Safe from the administrator and safe from anyone who dared go after him. Yet his mind was very much awake and very afraid.

Did anything ever seem simple at one point?. Grow up, grow old and than die. That was his life plan.

But he never expected to have a child. Not even if he wasn't with Sniper. He really wanted a nice silent life.

First of all, the re-spawn kept him from ageing. Defying death entirely. Just a little chip put into his heart that restored everything. He could change his hair colour but he'd die and come back with his normal honey brown hair.

So now what? Was he stuck with a child and Sniper watching the kid grow up, not able to explain why he wasn't older?. Was he really thinking about how he'd tell her or him. Tell their child that they were going to die but their fathers weren't. This lead to Scout's next sleepy though.  
Who would be the mother? Technically Scout would right? He was gonna be the one in some type of labour so it may as well be his job to be a mother? Did Sniper even want a child or to move from his camper van to an actually house?.

His brain hurt at this point but he didn't bother opening his eyes now that he was fully awake. His mouth was dry as sand and his hands felt like they were losing circulation. He opened his eyes wearily, he was on his side next to the window that was placed beside the bed. The tiny frilly curtains were pulled shut but a small draft of light came through a rip that landed right in his eyes.

Sniper wasn't in the bed, Scout noted when he sat up and felt his head pounding. He had to run back to his base in this state? Crap.

He let his tongue trail along his dry lips and allowed them to stop burning with pain. "Snipes?" he called only to find his voice cracked like he was hitting puberty all over again. His dry throat least of his worries as he called the mans name again.

The response that hit him was simple "Yea?" from the kitchenette. "You alright?" Scout called only to find his throat burn with pain.

Sniper seemed to realize the kids pain for he came back with a water bottle that looked as if it had been in a freezer for a long time. In his other hand was his number one Sniper mug with Coffee that was strong enough for Scout to smell.

"What is that?." Scout asked quietly crossing his legs and sitting up entirely.

Sniper shrugged "Water and a really strong Coffee.". "Why is it so strong..." Scout muttered taking the water from Sniper and pinching his nose. "Alroight. Very Funny. Coffee doesn't smell bad...Frigging gremlin.".

Scout chuckled slightly twisting the cap of his water bottle enough to pour the cold water down his throat. Relief hitting him instantly he smiled and looked at Sniper whom was now gently sipping his coffee. "Want Breakfast?" Sniper asked taking Scout's feminine hand in his and helping the boy jump out of bed.

"You're not even wearing pants.". Sniper muttered staring at the boy who appeared to change into a long Gray shirt and two white socks that looked rather soft.

"Ey, this is like a ...night gown thing." Scout muttered much to his distaste it didn't hide his stomach. The reminder of what was to come.

Sniper rolled his eyes but only muttered few words taking the boy in hand and leading him to a table in the middle of the camper.

"You're supposed to eat a lot of fruits." Sniper muttered allowing himself to yawn and pull a watermelon from his mini fridge along with a box of strawberries.

"What?" Scout raised an eyebrow at the man, much to his distaste he wasn't getting the cereal Sniper kept that had sugar frosted on every particle.

"Well. You had this chart stuck in your back pocket." Sniper muttered taking the diet chart from the counter and carelessly threw it onto the table.

"Oh great now i gotta eat healthy and shit or Momma Snipes is gonna kick my ass!" Scout cried sarcastically using dramatic effect by throwing his arms in the air.

"Technically Scout dear. You're the mother." Sniper smirked taking his knife from the back of his pocket and began making incisions on the watermelon, victim of the dull ridged knife that had been soaked in blood before.

"Fuck you!" Scout huffed shamelessly for he knew Sniper could take that much from him.

"Now now...That's the reason your in this mess!" Sniper sneered at the Scout whom turned red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry. It was just golden."

"Fuc- Go to hell, Snipes." Scout sighed planting his face into the white painted table, the paint peeling away slightly. Absently mindlessly he let his fingers dig at the chipped paint while Sniper whistle an irritating tune cutting the fruit with loud squishes.

"Looks like a bunch of guts." Scout stared at the tray of fruit placed in front of him sitting up carefully.

"Funny." Sniper muttered rolling his eyes in absolute annoyance at the boys reaction to fine fruits.

"They are good for you." he muttered sitting down with his coffee in hand.

"I aint going back to my base y'know" Scout muttered through a mouthful of watermelon and strawberries. The fruit's juices sliding down his throat and defeating the dry pain that was there ten minutes ago.

Sniper merely stared at him with a smile before calmly responding. "Your Doctor needs to keep you healthy."

Scout had never though about it before but suddenly it had come to his mind.

"Oh my gawd!" Scout shouted getting up and slamming his gauzed hands on the table.

"I need to talk to medic!" Scout's urgency in his voice made Sniper laugh and get up wrapping his arms around Scout and pulling him close. "Don't do anything stupid alright?" and with that he kissed the boy's rosy cheeks and walked away.

"And before ya leave. Can you put your clothing on. Don't want you running back to your base in a gray...long night shirt without any damn pants on..."

Scout smirked, nodded and marched his way to the bathroom.

"So if I die than...This thing dies!" Scout smirked his plan was fool proof, just die and it does too. Re-spawn didn't bring back tiny things that never even were there when the DNA and data were put into its data. Scout was positive that medic would allow this as it was Scouts body and he could do whatever he wanted with it.

Like die at the hands of RED team. "Its called a baby, Herr Scout." The crazed German merely rolled his emerald eyes at the childish, selfish thoughts of the base-ball crazed twenty three year old.

"But if i die it'll be gone." Scout's legs seemed to be endlessly kicking the metal table he was sitting on in complete joy.

"Scout! You are not going into ze battle like zat!" Medic snapped spinning around to face the boy whom shrunk a little in fear of the older man. "Now shut up and take your damn pill!".

Scout sighed "Sorry. I'm just scared. I mean where will this even come out?!" Scout's voice was strained and a lump had formed in his throat.

"Simple." Medic muttered. "When you go into zis labour zat will surely be in about a few weeks or two months, Zan i must perform a C-section on you. Itz the only way." Medic shrugged carefully placing two needles onto the metal counters.

"N..Nah man...You ain't cutting my stomach open..." Scout whimpered swallowing the horrible tasting pill, jumping off the table and falling to his knees. "Find a better way Doctah!"

Medic sighed "I'm sorry. Zhat is the only way.".


	5. Explanations Are Not Seen

The entire BLU base rumbled with explosions expertly aimed at the steel doors that kept the area clean of any RED enemies. It was a normal Control point match filled with explosives and swearing.

Scout sighed pulling a replacement shirt over himself, his first one didn't fit anymore and was ragged covered in blood and useless to him now. The clean fibres stained with blood as he ran in the small hallway like place made of buildings.

"Ey Blu!" the Red Scout sneered dropping in front of his counter part enemy.

"Ey Red, can you just get outta my way..." Blu muttered sighing as his enemy smirked "Nah No fun!"

The RED team child raised his bat and smashed it across the boy's skull. His jaw making a sickening cracking noise. "Shit!" Scout mumbled falling backwards holding his jaw that hurt like a million needles.

"Ah! Fuck!" Scout curled into small ball, one hand on his knee's the other on his jaw. It wasn't the only pain that went through him, his stomach felt like it was getting stabbed from the inside and that travelled up his back in painful spasms. His team surely was to busy to deal with this, but the little light bulb (and i mean little) in scouts head dinged.

"Fuck you ya cowardly shit!" he screamed at the Red whom fired a warning shot into his leg, screaming the blu Scout cringed as blood soaked through his pant leg.

"Fucking twerp!"

another shot hit him in the arm, more blood spewing from the wound.

"Ey, ey"

Scout cursed silently the RED Sniper coming to his not wanted rescue. "What the hells going on!" the man asked, Scout opening his eyes , funny he didn't recall closing them, to see his lover standing next to the RED Scout whom seemed so much shorter, however both towering over him.

"This bitch cunt won't stop insulting me!" the RED Scout hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ey! Come say that to the bitch cunt's face!" BLU retorted and the RED Scout merely laughed.

"Nah i already broke your jaw!" the boy chuckled but Sniper pushed him backwards.

"Ey what the fuck!" the RED screamed at Sniper whom waggled a single finger in the air.

"This is a control point match ya frickin spazzy gremlin!" the man pushed Scout back a bit more.

"Fuck! You're right! Kill this ass hole for me Kay Snipes?!"

Sniper nodded and the BLU Scout silently cursed 'Snipes is my nickname for him dip shit' he thought closing his eyes in pain.

Once RED was out of sight Sniper crouched down next to Scout inspecting the jaw.

"Jesus he hit ya good..." Sniper muttered trailing a finger along the sensitive bone.

"Are ya trying to get yourself killed?..."

Scout could feel his eyes stinging with tears that he refused to let out, Sniper carefully lifting him up and sitting on the ground, pulling him into his lap.

"Y-y-yes..." Scout looked at the ground with shame and hatred for the Scout whom used Snipes to refer to HIS Snipes.

Scout sighed resting his head against Snipers chest as the man tried to think of something to say.

"Why?..." Sniper ran a hand through the hair that before was covered by a Gray hat that seemed to disappear now.

"Because?..." the boy looked rather hopeful that this answer would put the question off long enough for him to run from it. Why did he always run from his issues like he ran on the battle fields?

"Nah, I need a real reason." Sniper muttered carefully tracing the Scout's jawline slightly crooked from the bat that collided before hand.

"I..." Scout sighed carefully leaning against the older of the two with burning eyes. "If I died in battle. Re-spawn..." Scout paused for the pain in his jaw had taken over.

"Re-spawn will set me back tah normal a'lright?!" Scout tried to make sudden movements and jolt upwards but Sniper only shushed him grabbing the boys wrists and pulling him up a little bit more.

"Scout." Sniper stated firmly staring the boy in the eyes pain ebbing throughout his body.

"Ya' need to do this. Stop running away." Sniper merely sighed and with caution kissed the boys lips leaving him in stunned awe.

"Ye-yea...okay..." Scout sighed resting against the mans chest. He was certain it was a never ending moment of safety and love. That is until he found a certain gun full of needles pointed at Snipers head when he opened his eyes again.

"Herr Scout!" Medic hissed through gritted teeth staring emerald daggers into the boys icy blue eyes filled with fear.

"...Aw Crap..." Scout muttered under his breath carefully scooting off of Sniper's lap.

"What is zis!"

"Obviously an-ow.. Tea-ow Party." Scout retorted rolling his eyes at the father like man.

"Explain zis now Scout!" Medic's finger threateningly on the trigger of his syringe gun.

"Uh..Scout?" Sniper raised a quiet alarm in the boys head as he realized the Medic wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"Well um..." Scout began getting up slowly, his jaw stinging as the Medic stared daggers at the boy, blood soaking him, wounds still bleeding.

"You're fraternizing with ze enemy!"

Scout smirked slightly his jaw restricting much mouth movement.

"Ha-ha...You're words brotha, not mine." Scout merely smiled as Medic rolled his eyes annoyed and carefully put his syringe gun away in his belt. Producing his medi-gun from his back flicking the little switch on the top and letting the rays of heat to heal Scout's jaw and bullet wounds.

"Dummpkof..."

"Thanks Doc..." Scout muttered shame filling inside his gut, he was really a class A team mate wasn't he?.

Scout took a deep breath calming himself as Medic merely dropped the healing tool that made him feel warm and real again. "Now...Herr Sniper, Get back to your team, Ze battle is almost over..." Medic hissed at the RED whom still sat stunned leaning against a building.

"Okay Mate.".

Scout quietly bit his bottom lip as Sniper disappeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry Doc!"

Medic rolled his eyes grabbing the boys wrist and gently pulling him down the hallway made of metal buildings.

"You're such an idiot Scout." Medic hissed obviously enraged by Scouts actions with the opposing team's Sniper.

"You mean to tell me that ya haven't ever wanted the RED heavy?." Scout replied with sarcasm and Medic merely laughed at this

"Nein. I'm not intrested in ZAT Heavy..." he replied carefully dragging Scout into the base.

"You can't tell me you haven't had forbidden love before." Scout hissed back and Medic merely sighed

"I have. But not anymore, it's changed and zat is good for me and Herr Heavy..." Medic trailed off in silent ponder.

"Well. Who is sayin me and Snipes won't make it?" Scout asked with panic.

Medic sighed once more "Snipes and I." he corrected the young man, Scout rolling his eyes replied with a "whatevuh" as he was pulled into the medi-bay.


	6. There Has To Be More

The dull knife cut across his perfectly clear skin without hesitation. Scout released a sigh of relief as the blood slowly oozed from the wound on his shoulder.

The wound he had created several times that day, over and over again in different spots on his arm.

He'd been forced to stay in the base during battles for two weeks by the Medic, Battle that had kept his mind off of the stupid child that was growing inside him. Surely Medic wasn't going to take his scarred wrists lightly or leave them UN-noticed.

Scout sighed staring at the butterfly knife that now sat on his lap, stained with his blood.

He'd stolen the knife from Spy's locker, a spare of the actual butterfly knife.

He would've used the scalpel that sat across him in the medi-bay, but he found it made him sick to use a tool that had been cutting all nine of the different men that were fighting daily and dying on a daily basis.

But the butterfly knife was easy to steal and easy to slide across his skin at the moment. He liked the blood, reminded him that he was human and he could feel pain. That even though he was pregnant he was normal. But he knew he wasn't normal and that only drove the knife deeper. His mother would hate him.

Christmas leave would be in a few days and that disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. He'd go home, of course after inviting his lover along and than get asked about his weird stomach.

His Mother had eight boys, certainly she wouldn't be fooled with his excuses that had been running throughout his head.

"Oh! Soldier just likes us to eat unhealthy crap all day!" Yeah...no.

His Mother would be distressed or disturbed, on top of that she didn't know he was in love with a man, a bi-sexual boy that was pregnant by a man.

Surely his mother would dis-own him and he could feel the knife dig into his bicep.

Blood trickled down his arm and he let out a quiet sigh.

He didn't re-call picking the knife up again and starting all over. His thoughts must have distracted his actions and that made him rather disturbed. He didn't want to admit that he felt depressed, lost and alone at the moment. Medic was outside fighting along with all his team mates. His friends who's trust he abused brutally.

But he loved Sniper regardless of the team colours. Those colours meant shit to him and he could only feel the stress of the world break down on him as his tears once again poured down.

Archimedes landed quietly on the boy's lap, pecking at the cold knife that sat there with quiet coo's.

"Ey..." Scout mumbled petting the birds white coloured feathers, blood stains on his feathery chest and head.

Archimedes took the handle in his beak and flapped his wings in warning cooing dangerously.

"Um...No!" Scout hissed ripping the butterfly knife out of the birds beak, the bird released a angry coo and Scout stared slightly wide eyed at the black slanted beady eyes.

"Coourgh." Scout muttered placing the butterfly knife down allowing the bird to grab it once more in his talons instead of his beak.

"Coo" Archimedes seemed happier now that he'd been able to fly off with the knife and drop it on the white floor of the medi-bay.

Scout stared at the sheets of the hospital like bed he was in. The blood that he'd produced from his arms were staining the white pristine sheets.

Medic wouldn't be back to change them in at least half n' hour and Scout didn't even like sitting in battle field blood for long. Carefully he slid his legs to the side and pulled himself out of bed.

Wearing a hospital like nightgown, he trudged to the large doors and carefully pushed them open, creaking filled the room as the door slammed shut again after Scout managed to slip out.

His arms ached but that was the least of his worries, he'd just be doing it again later so it didn't bother him as he trudged up the metallic staircase of BLU base.

Reaching the top of the stairs Scout noted the cleanliness of the long hallway. Five doors on the right side and four on the left, all wooden with each profession printed on their tops.

Scout re-called the rooms were if they had to stay overnight for a mission in early morning. He also knew Heavy, Spy and Soldier all had houses, in fact he lived with his mother so he wouldn't really complain if Demo-man was living with his Mother like Scout had always expected he did.

Blood still fell aimlessly down his arm but he paid no mind as he carefully walked down the hallway turning to his door, big bold gold letters spelling out "Scout". Of course this wasn't his real name but he preferred it now that he'd became used to it.

Gingerly he took the handle in his hands, the bandages wrapped around them half the time missing.

He felt the cold metal and sighed, the wraps usually protected him from feeling anything on his palm.

He rarely took the wraps off, they were familiar to him. Helped his grip on his baseball bats and protected his hands.

Scout sighed twisting the handle until he could push the door open. Medic had firmly instructed the boy to sleep in the hospital UN-comfortable bed.

But Scout certainly didn't like sitting in blood, especially his own.

The door smacked into the wall slightly and Scout rolled his eyes and the sensitivity of the old wood.

The room was painted a navy blue, paint chipping here and there never the less.

The BLU team logo painted on the wall his bed leaned against, a window boarded up on one side.

Scout found the team's paranoia for Sniper to shoot them in their sleep ridiculous. However Scout did know re-spawn turned off to re-charge at a certain time of night.

Regardless he still wanted nothing more but to tear the boards off his window and watch the battle, or at least be able to relax with the window open.

A desk sat directly underneath said window with his favourite energy drink, bonk atomic punch, cans littering the surface.

Along with several blank sheets of papers with drawings in black ink on them, lined paper and unfinished letters to his brothers and Mother and pencil crayons.

A radio and single lamp almost on the edge of the desk, envelopes and stamps and maps.

Scout sighed and silently stared at the old letter he had never sent, carefully he sat in the blue desk chair and let his eyes scan the paper, his fingers gingerly pulling it closer.

"Okay. Listen Ma. I'm really REALLY happy. I mean like really happy, because one i'm away from your boyfriend, two i can live forever here. Never dying y'know thats awesome right? Right."

Scout sighed not wishing to read what he knew he had wrote but resumed anyways, hands slightly crushing the paper in their silent grip.

"I'm going to write you a last letter. I can't risk your "boyfriend" gettin ahold of this.

He's a dick faced bitch. Hope you'll listen this time Ma...You're doing everything so wrong Ma."

Scout heaved a heavy sigh, the letter itself hadn't been wrong. Her boyfriend was a dick, He was the reason his real dad was gone.

But Scout also knew that man wasn't his real dad, that in fact he was part french and that rather pissed him off.

Now he regretted reading the letter for the sensation in his arms flared with cold numbness. Silently asking him for the blade again.

Scout crumpled the paper in a swift motion, tossing it into the already overflowing blue wired waste basket.

Silently choking on air he moved towards his bed, Boston Red Sox posters plastered to the wall around the wooden framed bed.

Scout pulled the comforter off his bed carefully trying not to rip the fabric of his prized possesion.

The blue comforter was not only pillow like but his favourite baseball team logo was plastered over it in bold letters of white.

Scout smirked placing it gingerly on his dirty wooden floor before ripping the light blue sheets from his bed.

The number one rule of a Scout is they do not fold. Which applied to Scout right now as he grabbed the comforter and slung it over his shoulder, the pillowy mass reaching over his head slightly but he didn't care much at the moment all that mattered was getting back into bed. He never noticed until this moment that Medic was right. He was going to get really damn tired and he surely did.

Clamping the sheets in his mouth he began trudging down the stair case once more.

Medic hissed in annoyance as Heavy trailed behind him to the medi-bay. Not that he didn't want the mans company but he felt it was needed to tell Scout what he was surely going to happen any time soon and he felt that it was to be an alone type of thing for him.

"Herr Heavy, Sasha needs to rest..." The Medic began, surely enough Heavy sighed

"Poor Sasha..." he began cradling his Mini-gun that was stained with blood and still hot from releasing bullets all day. Even if it was only six PM everyone was exhausted, eating , vomiting and or asleep. With the exception of one who was getting drunk in his room again.

"Yes...Poor Frau Sasha..." Medic mused smiling slightly as Heavy ran an affectionate hand down his gun.

"Heavy, You should put Sasha in your room to sleep vor a little while." Medic suggested and with a booming laugh the Heavy hugged his gun.

"Sasha shall sleep after bath!" he declared waddling his way to the staircase that Medic was just passing by.

More or less he was only walking the long way to his little heaven of the base hoping to drop the Heavy off at some point, apparently that had worked.

Obviously Medic hadn't slept well for a while for dark circles formed underneath his eyes and his normally military like march had become more of a slug race to the basement.

Like a child who tried to avoid their vegetables but knew they have no choice.

Still he made his way slowly and rather hunched over, to the basement.

The dirty old stair boards creaked under his weight and he grabbed the painted white railing with chipped old blue paint that assisted him down each step.

Still the metallic doors awaited him with red crosses painted within a white circle.

Opening this door carefully he found himself inside his waiting room. Nobody seemed to have been injured enough to trudge down here and Medic sighed thankful.

Of course Scout was just inside waiting for him to get back and perhaps that was worse than having another patient.

Engineer was getting suspicious and the Spy accused him of using Scout as a lab rat. Medic had to firmly state how he only used the men BLU supplied for his experiments but Spy demanded to know where their Scout had been.

Even the RED Sniper approached him, worried and angry.

Of course the battle was prolonged by an hour or so thanks to the lack of Scout, but still they made it out alive. Not victors really but still alive, even though that didn't matter much once the facts of re-spawn hit you hard enough.

Pushing the final doors to what he did not want to face at the moment, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. If perhaps this was a cause from his experiments before hand. Just perhaps. Now Medic was sure that Scout would be angry with him.

"Herr Scout?" Medic called noticing the hospital bed had been pushed to the other side of the room.

Scout sat there surely enough wrapped in a different blanket than Medic had supplied with glassy eyes and a wide open mouth, if Medic had not been scared he'd probably laugh at the rather buck teeth.

"Herr...Scout?" He called again only to find Scout was alive just unresponsive, other than eyes mouth closing slightly and nodding.

"Whats the matter?" Medic asked carefully walking over to the boy whom merely shook his head.

"Th..."

"What?" Medic raised a puzzled eyebrow at the young boy whom merely whimpered.

"Throat...Dry. Pain..." Scout muttered turning on his side and pulling the blankets around him tighter.

"Pain?" Medic sighed with silent cursing.

Scout nodded giving a small "Mhm. S'what I said...bro...ow" that was muffled behind the comforter that nestled against his mouth.

"Where is zis ...pain?" Medic questioned pulling a chair up to the bed.

"Stomach..." Scout hissed slightly arching his back with wincing pain "and back...fuck! Fuck..." Scout buried his face in the blankets of the hospital bed.


	7. It's starting to look alot like dustbowl

Scout opened his eyes with a jolt his back cracking slightly in relief from the awkward postion he'd been laying in.

His throat was once again dry and lips felt cracked, his arms felt numb and he was in a cold sweat.

Medic lifted a single eyebrow in a questioning gaze at the boy whom had jolted awake in front of him on the hospital bed, pushing his comforter down slightly to reveal that he had no shirt on anymore.

"Dude..." Scout grimaced looking down his torso at the weight in his stomach that bulged against the skin.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered poking his stomach and looking up carefully at Medic who sat in front of the bed on a white plastic chair. Slightly larger glasses adorned his face, square black glasses that were slipping down his nose as the man merely sat there and stared at the boy with a black book in his hand.

"Ack, You just passed out. No biggy." Medic shrugged carefully closing the book and placing it on his lap, rolling the chair carefully towards Scout.

Scout noted the chair had wheels at the bottom and was probably a office chair, not that he reallly cared much for the fact it had wheels, he just noted this for later fun when he would be bored enough to ride it down the staircases.

Scout's eye twitched slightly "Passed out and thats nuffin to get creeped out about?!" Scout threw his hands up in dramatic effect and anger.

Medic rolled his eyes, now seated directly beside the bedside. Scout blinked as Medic merely handed him the hospital robe.

"You should really get clothed again, You're lucky you have zhose underpants on." Medic smirked slightly picking underneath Scouts skin slightly.

"Uh..." Scout blinked slightly pulling the blankets around his exposed chest. "S-s-shut up.".

Scout just noticed the fact he was shivering slightly and calmly looked at Medic with a worried glance.

"So what was that?..." Scout questioned the Medic.

"Ack, Contraction. I'm surprised zhat I didn't haff to cut your stomach open." he sighed carefully removing his reading glasses and fished his normal glasses from his breast pocket.

"But I haff to talk to you about what I found when taking your robe off. .." Medic sighed carefully looking for a place to start.

"Woah! You're a pervert?!" Scout stared wide eyed at the man who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No you dummkopf. I'm talking about ze scars on your wrist. I vouldn't call zhem scars, really zey are cuts, but I vould like to know if zis is from a battle or your own doing. Zat is all.." Medic carefully leaned back watching Scout debate with himself what to say.

"Battle?" Scout asked after a minute or two and Medic nodded "You sure?"

"...Yea." Scout nodded in attempt to mimic Medic's acting.

"Hm...Alright."

"Hey doctah?" Scout chirped slightly sitting up a little bit and grasping the robe that was placed before him, pulling it gingerly over his torso.

"Ja?" Medic sighed rubbing his temple to relive the stress that had built up there.

"Can I go outside for a little bit?..."

"Nein. Too risky." Medic scoffed slightly and watched as the boys bottom lip quivered.

"Please?."

"Nein"

"Pleaseeee?"

"Neeeiiin."

"Don't copy me doctah." Scout crossed his arms across his chest and puffed his cheeks slightly, glancing away and letting the air slip from his dry lips before he resumed sucking in another mouthful of air.

"You're wasting ze oxygen." Medic snapped slightly standing from his chair and pushing it back slighty in the proccess.

"Pfft No I aint!" Scout retorted back smirking as Medic only shook his head muttering German curse words and walked away from the bedside.

Scout's uneasiness had settled long enough after Medic had left him alone. A creeping fear taking place and quiet whispering to himself until he had eventually fallen asleep again to the pleasant sounds of the radio playing a soft song that reminded him of the things his mother would listen to.

He couldn't recall the name of the song, for he had heard it before but could only re-call the lyrics, not wanting to set the world on fire, It calmed him enough to allow him to fall asleep.

Sniper carefully poured the rich coffee into his mug, the calming scents of the dark brown liquid filling the camper.

Uneasy he sat on the mattress, two pillows placed carefully by the window, leaning back slightly so his back touched the window frame.

Snow had steadily began falling outside and the frost had been stretching itself on the frame, leaving little white flecks amidst the white fog.

Normally he and Scout would have been outside the camper with mugs and at some point Scout would attempt to make Sniper's mug fall into the snow and turn the snow brown, Scout would make a stupid joke about brown snow and than they'd both be in the snow.

Sniper smiled to himself taking a sip of the warm coffee, burning his tongue slightly and sighing contently as he watched the snow fall. The radio turned on lightly playing a love song that rather disgusted him but also made him feel the serenity of the moment.

Alone in his camper, on the bed, staring at the snow without having to be outside with a talkative younger man. Though he had to admit he wished Scout would just come over and start his rambles and they'd sit outside like they did every first snow fall.

Sniper felt the uneasiness his stomach provided as he wondered what had happened to Scout after he had last saw him during the battle at dust bowl.

That was only two days ago now and it rather bothered him he didn't know what Scout was like now.

He imagined Medic wouldn't allow him to leave the base after what had happened, especially after seeing him actually holding the younger boy with obvious affection.

Still Sniper felt the calm take over and his eyes suddenly began feeling heavier.

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after what needs to happen happens.

Sniper didn't want to admit he'd gotten a BOY, his BOYfriend, pregnant.

It seemed still impossible to him and he'd have to talk to his Medic about it later, or at least ask if its even possible.

His mind had driven him to boredom, without Scout's rambling the snow falling and light music had made him completely tired, laying down carefully he stared out the window muttering one word.

"Blimey..."


	8. Sulking Snowdrops

Snow had fallen and blanketed the ground in the soft sparkling white cold flakes.

Scout stared longingly out the window, wishing that he could simply run outside and scoop the white flakes up and play in them with his Sniper.

Red and Blu, Scout and Sniper, had both been going outside on the first snow fall together for years since they met at the tuefort base.

Snow rarely fell due to the heat of the base, however Dust bowl had been moved a little ways away from the heat.

To be quite plain, they re-built Dust bowl closer to the colder parts of America. Snow wasn't really a favourite for the mercenaries of Builders League United and Reliable Excavation Demolition.

Though the BLU Heavy and Medic enjoyed the snow with silent conversation in the mess hall, a window streaked with red and green paper chains and frost beside the table the two sat at.

Miserably Scout stared towards the outside, the snow drifting and hitting either the ground or the window, leaving tiny little streaks of water.

"Vhy is leetle man sulking?." Heavy quietly whispered to Medic, placing a small cup (compared to his hand size) of hot chocolate down on the table.

"Ack. Scout has holiday blues." Medic muttered rolling his eyes at the depressive aura Scout gave off to the room, with a burning fire place, crackling with immense heat.

Pyro sat infront of the brick fireplace, carefully prodding it with a metal stick here and there and tending to its flames with its flame thrower.

"Not Sulking." Scout muttered stuffing his face with a ginger bread cookie iced to look like a super hero version of Heavy.

"Nyet. Leetle man is sulking." Heavy mumbled, gingerly taking a tiny (again in comparison to his hand size) gingerbread cookie from the crystal glass bowl that sat in the middle of the table.

"Schhht Shmms Ghhhm." Pyro chimed in, Due to the mask that sat on it's un exposed face it's words came out in long mumble.

"Ja, Scout does seem glum." Medic replied to the masked being, half translating what was said out of habit.

"Urr Mhhrn. Schhht sss Ghhmm!" Pyro mumbled again leaving Heavy to raise a single eyebrow.

"I mean, Scout is glum." Medic translated for the Russian with a simple sigh as he looked back to Pyro, who began prodding the fire with the poker once more.

"Zat is because he is a child." a new voice rang through the dimly lighted room, leaving Scout to finally chime in with the conversation, "Hey Frenchie, Fuck you." Scout said bluntly returning to slouching his forehead against the window pane and watch the snow flakes fall.

The BLU Spy sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette and lightly brushing off the breast of his suit.

"Zats rude." His voice seemed cold and angrier than it usual was at the moment, Scout didn't take notice.

"Now. Would anybody like to tell me about ze conversation?." Spy asked, pulling up a chair beside the table.

"Schhht sss glhm." Pyro replied sitting up a little bit and carefully added more fire to the fireplace, the fire roared for a moment as the flames were added to the almost dead fire.

"Pardon Monsieur Mumbles?." the masked man looked towards the Pyro who shrugged slightly as if not aware what the word Pardon meant.

"Scout is upset about something." Medic translated quietly sipping his hot chocolate, an un-amused expression plastered on his face.

"Schht sss glhm!." Pyro exclaimed once more before returning to attending the fireplace.

"And don't say Mister, we aren't even sure Pyro is a mister..." Medic sighed poking the crystal glass bowl of ginger bread cookies.

"Can you guys shut duh fuck up?." Scout hissed through his gritted teeth, the cold of the window pane had turned his forehead numb and at the moment he didn't care, he could already imagine the horrible things he'd have to go through in the near future and his mind just wanted to be numbed.

"Your Mother did not raise you as well as I would have imagined" Spy muttered, letting a long wisp of smoke loose into the air.

"My Ma was too busy with...this guy she met." Scout snarled back balling his gauze wrapped hands up.

"But thats my personal life! You can't fuckin judge how she raised me frenchie!" Scout stood up from his place on the window seat.

He turned to Spy, Medic, Heavy and the Pyro in a silent rage. "All of you shut the fuck up!" Scout wailed "I'm fucking fine alright?!".

Scout turned towards the door of the dimly lit room and stomped his way out of the room with a rage in his eyes so perfectly lit he would've smashed all their heads in with his cleats if he'd been giving the chance.

Scout stormed down the hallway, the cold concrete walls letting off a cold aura. His skin tingled as if asking for the knife.

But he refused to do it, refused to make another incision. Scout sighed, his shoes landing on the snow, His torso had no jacket or scarf to keep it warm on the outside.

Scout took a deep breath, taking in the cold air with ease. Closing his eyes the young male took in the cold air that burnt at his lungs.

The snow still fell, with little let-up's, as if raining on the earth like a snow globe on the tiny snow man or man that was trapped within the glass ball.

"Fuck this."


	9. Long Train Ride Home

The train blasted its horn as it slowed to a halt on the rusty tracks.

Scout slung his duffel bag, filled with pairs of socks and cleats and a few shirts and jeans, over his shoulder.

The RED Team's Scout was sitting next to him sneering with pride. "So I broke yah jaw?" He asked flicking an invisible piece of dust from his thumb with his pointer finger.

"Shut up." he muttered to his counter part, the familiar pain in his jaw stinging in memory. Medic's medi-gun never took away all of the injury. All though it did a pretty fair job of returning the injured to their previous state expect for the small amounts of pain and occasionally scars that were left behind that couldn't have been healed fully. Of course Medic would never admit his invention of the gods didn't work as well as he planned. But it served its purpose and could keep ones guts in the inside of their stomach, so it worked well enough for nobody to complain expect for The Scout.

"I did Didn't I!" The slightly more annoying RED team boy cheered as he jumped into the Train car.

BLU Scout rolled his blue brilliant eyes at the counter-part of his with a cocky smirk plastered on his pinkish face. "Yeah...Fuck off." Scout hissed at him as he slammed the car door shut in the middle of his counter-part sentence.

Scout's rosy cheeks burned in the cold evening as the train moved forward slightly, allowing him to climb into the car set-up specifically for the BLU team. Not surprised to find himself pushed out of the way as his team-mates began to herd their way into the car and take a seat where they felt comfortable.

Scout jumped a board with a sour expression. The seats were brown with red cushion lined with gold lace and tacky stickers on the windows of snow flakes and cartoon snowmen and giant red and green words that read "Merry Christmas!" Scout's obvious distaste of the interior had not gone UN-noticed by the teams Demo-man.

"Whats' Tha matter lad?." The dark skinned man asked. Scout looked him up and down, his usual uniform missing and replaced with a white shirt with the words "Holiday Cheer" in the most in-cheerful dark blue near the collar of it and a kilt. Scout stared at the kilt contemplating what to say to the man as he stared at the "skirt".

"Um...Nuffin Demo." Scout replied sitting down on the dis-tasteful seats. "Ye sure?" Demo-man asked the already annoyed Scout.

"I'm fine." Scout nodded slightly in return to the bottle of beer that was held out to him by the older man, gripping it firmly he placed the cold bottle in his lap.

Medic rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak "Scout. You really shouldn't be drinking zat in your condition.". Scout bore daggers into the Medic's emerald sincerely concerned eyes.

"Ah Yes!." Spy muttered standing up from his seat in the back. "Docture. If I may, what is his "condition., you haven't told any of us." Spy smirked as Scout tensed in quiet fear that was only brought on due to the already swimming thoughts of six hour long train ride to his home in Boston to spend Christmas with his mother when he was already at least eight months pregnant and hated that he felt like he needed to keep telling himself it was all real. Entirely real and that made him want to vomit.

Medic stared silently at the Spy whom opened his mouth once more. "Is zis condition a mild case of depression?." he questioned the doctor whom nodded in response. "How'd you know, Herr spy?."

Spy shrugged, still wearing his pin-stripe suit. "One of my butterfly knives went missing, so I thought "Merde, Our beloved Scout mustn't have dashed off with zit." No?"

Scout could feel the relief sinking in for a moment that the Spy didn't know as much as he came off to know.

Medic shook his head leaning against the passenger beside him, which as usual was his Heavy.

The intercom at the very top of the wall that the door for the next car was placed suddenly released a loud static noise. Static stayed for a moment before a cheerful laugh came from what sounded like a sixteen year old girl with to much pot in her system. "Hey! Merry Christmas you insane killers!." the intercom screeched. The BLU Engineer rolled his eyes, his goggles around his neck and a pair of round spectacles on upon the bridge of his nose.

The voice resumed "I'd just like to say that we will be arriving at the Boston rail-way first, tomorrow morning at hopefully 6:00 AM! Won't that be fun!?" A soft giggle followed the sentence before there was a brief cough and the resuming words "So Scouts be ready." The voice muttered "Have a fun trip!."

Scout leaned back slightly in his seat, putting his legs up on the empty seat and leaning his head against his duffel bag for a pillow. Scout felt his eyes getting heavy and his head went light. His thoughts were surrounded by Sniper now. The RED Sniper, sitting in the next car over, How he couldn't come into the BLU car and just hold Scout as he drifted into heavy sleep.


	10. Haunted

Scout awoke on the dusty train at 5:30 AM. His eyes opened painfully and his throat was dry, something that was new with the whole "baby thing". Desperately wanting a drink of cold water the boy sat up and looked around the dirty train. Medic was leaning against Heavy, in their seat, staring gently at Scout with tired eyes.

"Hey Doc." Scout pipes up grunting as he sits up, to look out the window, the train moving at a fast pace. "Can you get me some water..." Scout asks, Medic carefully standing up and nodding. "Ja..." he mutters walking down the aisle and up to the door that leads to the next box car. He gently presses a red button on the wall and the intercom buzzes with electricity. "Need anything?." the female voice chirps quietly, not as cheerful and alive as before, probably exhausted from the orders of the RED team. Stupid full of themselves jerks.

"Can ve just get a cold water drink for ze Scout..." Medic replies to the tired voice. He sighs gently and nods at the simple "Okay" that comes from the intercom and Medic turns to go back to his seat.

Within five minutes the door opens once more, a man dressed in a tuxedo of purple is holding a pitcher of water in one hand and a crystal glass in the other. He walks up to Scout, who isn't paying attention until he see's the tuxedo from the corner of his eye and turns to "greet" the man. He pours the glass of water, without a single word to the Scout. Scout noted the man was Asian, looked about seventy five and only had side burns of white, the rest of his head bald with brown spots on it. Little thin hairs on his upper lip and the stubble on the mans chin, suggested he had once a moustache and goatee. Scout did not blame him for shaving it off. Scouts main pride was how a single hair did not bless his face, which was normally the joke of the base. But of course since he'd put some "weight" on, that substituted for the hairless twenty three year old. He sighed and took the glass from the man who stood still waiting for something Scout didn't know to do.

Finally the man cleared his throat and held out a bony hand, Scout merely stared as he nodded  
"Uh..thanks man..." Scout calmly says with little pauses as he fishes a few coins out of his pocket and places them in the mans grasp. The smallest hint of a smile forms on the mans face as he walks away, opening the door and bowing as he closed it. "What the hell was all that?." Soldier comments from behind Scout, Startling him regardless.

"I thought you were frickin asleep!" Scout shouted almost wearily, the hints of tired aching in his throat.

"A man never sleeps when his team might be in danger!" Soldier replied, grinning like a mad man, what made it worse was he was wearing a night hat that covered his eyes.

"We are ON. A. TRAIN." Scout hissed through gritted teeth glaring daggers at Soldier, who Scout knows, knows his secret. "Alright." Soldier leans forward getting closer to Scout. "A man never sleeps when he knows the youngest of his team is a baby carrying pansy.". Scout balls his fists up and he stares at Soldier, placing his glass of water in his cup tray he stood. "Shut the fuck up!" Scout hisses stomping his foot on the floor like a child. "You're a frickin helmet wearing douche monkey with a ass that looks like a building block for the devils children!" He screams with a red face. Soldier rolls his eyes, of course Scout cannot see his eyes roll with annoyance and complete ignoring of the words.

Soldier stood up in his seat, turning into the aisle with an army march and walking straight to Scout. Soldier gripped the front of Scouts "Boston Red Soxs" shirt and pulled him towards him. The boy groans a bit, his back giving painful cracks as he is forced up by his team-mate. "Solly." a firm voice from behind the two hissed. "Put the boy down." Engineer stares at Soldier with daggers, Soldier awkwardly shifts, still holding on to the front of Scouts shirt like his life depended on it.

Scout smirked, a wave of "I'm winning" hit him and he opened his mouth. What a terrible mistake it was for him to speak. "Yea! Yea Soldier! Put me down and get back to your boyfriend!." Scout smirked , the smirk not lasting long as he could feel the impact of Soldiers fist to his cheek. Scout looked towards Medic as he lay on the floor, a tooth popped out of his mouth, leaving the gum to bleed. Medic however was asleep now. Content almost as he lay against Heavy and snored peacefully. 'Great... A heavy sleeper' Scout thought angrily balling his fists on the train carpet.

"I'm not a pansy Scout." Soldier states firmly, hovering over Scout as if ready to kill him. "Maggot." he states carefully and Scout lifts himself up a bit, sitting up a bit, elbows supporting him as he sits.

"Really? I would've sworn you were a pansy!." Scout jeered, Soldier merely giving a kick that looked to have no effort into it, into Scouts ribs. Scout cried out in pain, curling into a ball and coughing. "What the fuck!" he chokes. Engineer slipped from his seat at the far back. He calmly placed a gloved hand on Soldiers shoulder. "Calm down, Solly." the man in the hard-hat calmly states and Soldier whips around to face the shorter man. His temper isn't decreasing, in fact it looked to be rising and he turns towards Scout again, lifting the boy up and pressing him against the big glass window. "You are scum." Soldier comments angrily leaning in to Scout, more close than Scout was even comfortable with. Scout chose to stay quiet at this moment, Soldier leaning in violently until their lips crash and Engineer finds himself gasping slightly behind the two. Scout protested angrily attempting to push the man off his lips. How he hated the taste of cigars that infested his mouth. It wasn't sweet like how Snipers taste of old cigars was. But Scout could feel his cheeks burning, he didn't want to blush like he wanted such a stupid gesture. But he blushed in most awkward situations anyways. Scouts hands fall limp at his sides as he gathers his thoughts, the man still kissing him hungrily even though Engineer is trying to desperately pry him off. Hot tears stream down Scouts cheeks as he processes whats going on, how could he explain this to Sniper?. He can feel the fingers of Soldier, brushing his tears of his cheeks, yet he still cries as the man keeps their lips locked, finally pulling away and leaving Scout to crumble on the floor.

"Why..." he hisses, tears poisoning his face. "Pansy's don't kiss like that. That's meant for a woman!." Soldier yells angrily, with flushed cheeks. Medic opened a single eye and gasped. Scout laid on the floor pathetically. His entire body heavy with quiet crying. Medic stood up carefully, stomping his foot on the floor as he did so, Heavy awakening beside him. "What was noise?." Heavy asked and Medic turns to him. "Zhe sound of Soldier being a dummpkof!." he replied. Soldier whipped around to face the Medic who's fatherly affection towards Scout literally scared the shit out of his soul. For the man went pale as a ghost as he stood staring at Medic's angry emerald glare. "Vhat did you do to Scout." Medic hisses moving towards Soldier carefully, he's wearing a white shirt and blue tie at this point.

"Nothing that's your business, private Medic!." Soldier screamed at the top of his lungs. Scout laid himself down, arms wrapped around himself as his mouth bleeds from the loss of his tooth and he stares blankly, a glare that seemed to be frozen, cold and broken. The only sign he is alive is his breathing and tears streaking down his pale face.

Medic carefully glared accusing daggers at Soldier, at this point Engineer was back in his seat watching wordlessly. Medic knelled next to Scout, brushing the boys curls away from his eyes slightly. His hair had grown a bit since the pregnancy. Scouts mouth opened carefully and he let out a scream "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!." he cried out, Medic soothingly placed his hand on the side of Scouts ,cold pale, face. Scout calmed slightly, his mouth still open slightly. He stared blankly as he choked on a sob. Pink returning to his cheeks with healthy colour. "Scout...vhat happened." Medic whispered to him firmly. The boy shook his head slightly. "He just hit me in the face and chest..." is all he muttered.

Soldier laughed quietly, a mean, devilish laugh. "Son, You need to get used to war!." Soldier declared and Medic spun around, making Soldier instantly regret his words. "I THINK HE IS JUST USED TO WAR VITHOUT YOU BETRAYING HIM!." The fatherly side taking over as he glares at Soldier again. "Now if you vould please go back to your seat!." He hissed returning to Scouts side and gently pulling a cotton ball from his pocket. He placed the cotton gingerly inside of Scouts mouth, right on the gum that Soldier had knocked his tooth out of. Scout was barely moving, not making any noises other then sniffling here and there as Medic cleaned the blood from his mouth and helped him lay in his seat. "Your okay Scout. You'll be off zhis train soon..." Medic smiles a bit as Scout nods in response and gives the doctor a hug. "Thanks Doc..." he mumbles, his mouth hurting painfully.

He closed his eyes like he had done hours before. Letting the last half hour of sleep hit him.

By the time seven thirty hit him he had been practically shaken to death by Medic. Scout opened his eyes and gave the Medic a questioning glance. "Your stop..." Medic sighed carefully.

Scout nodded and pulled himself upwards. He dragged his duffel bag out from under the seat and turned to wave to all his team-mates, especially pyro. "Bhhy Schht!" Pyro declared happily as it waved towards Scout, who found himself smiling. Smiling for the fact he'd be away from Soldier, he'd have a friend when he got back and he was going to spend time with Sniper and Scouts ma and brothers. He let Soldier's rampage on him slip from his memory for a moment and jumped onto the concrete of the train station.

The concrete was littered with papers and brown slush. It was nearly empty in the station, making Scouts mother noticeable from a distance. The woman hurried towards her son on tiny blue heels, ear muffs adorning her head, fuzzy blue fluff on the muffs. A leather coat on her chest and leggings keeping her lower half warm. Sniper had just gotten out with the RED Scout. Of course that little bastard was going to be an issue. Or so Blu Scout thought, for his counter-part had dashed off towards a yellow taxi by the time he had gotten out of the Train. Red Spy clearly accompanying Sniper as they made their way to Scout. The train lurching forward and creaking on the tracks as it rushed forward.

"Ma!" Scout laughed quietly, cutting short as pain hit him. "Ah...Scout?" Sniper muttered beside him as Scout noticed his mother staring at him like Sniper had been. "What happened to you?." Sniper asked carefully poking Scout's cheek. "OW! Do not touch my face dammit!" Scout hissed angrily.

"He's missing a tooth, mon ami." Spy stated carefully examining Scout from a distance.

"Who hit my baby!" His mother looked rather angry at this point, not as happy as she was before.

"It..." Scout stopped short, for Spy had butted in at the right moment. "The Soldier. No?.". Scout nodded and Sniper gave a rather concerned glance towards Scout. "On which team is this soldier...?" Scouts Ma questioned and Spy once again responded for his step son. "Same team as Scout. Not my teams Soldier. He is to busy with his "heds"." Spy chuckled giving his wife a rather temporary glance, her anger seething off her causing him to stop talking entirely and sit there with a neutral expression.

Scout sighed and looked at Sniper with a guilty expression of complete shame. Sniper stared back reading the boys expression with horror. his greatest fears may have just been confirmed by just that expression his lover had given him.

Sniper couldn't wait to ask Scout what had happened between him and the Soldier, for Scout was licking his lips way to often and spitting on the ground more then he usually did, as they walked to the car his Mother had owned. It was a sleek black Volkswagen. The interior entirely leather and expensive, much like the perfume that clung to air of the car. Coughing Scout entered the Car, sliding down the seat to allow Sniper to climb in the back. The trunk closed with a heavy "thunk!" as Spy had finished loading the luggage and he, himself had climbed into the drivers seat. Scouts mother sitting in the passenger Seat.

Turning the key Spy pulled carefully out of the nearly abandoned parking lot. Quietly swerving down a street, smoothly turning every now and then. "Merde, Marissa, You really need to air zis car out zometime." Spy commented on the interior scent of lavender and honeysuckle. The woman beside him laughed and shook her head. "I think its just fine, of course a Frenchman like you should admire the beautiful scents of perfume!." Marissa replied smiling.

"Can we not use My ma's first name when I'm around?" Scout asked coughing slightly.

Sniper smiled, more of a sea-sick smile that comes after a horrible thing has happened and you're just forcing yourself to smile. Spy merely chuckled and Marissa laughed at her sons demand.

But Scout could feel the broken pieces of himself smashing into his heart as the memory of what Soldier had done to him hit like a gang fight.

He could feel his stomach swirling with protest that its contents where still in it and not on the cold concrete or leather interior of the car. Sniper merely wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders. "Everything's okay" the Australian whispered to his lover. Spy and Scouts Ma, Marissa, where talking very loud to each other. Spy giving her pecks on the cheeks every time a red light came and Marissa insulting Spy playfully. Scout sighed for he was safe now, but he didn't feel very safe without the Medic by his side anymore. He didn't realize until now that he could go into an early labour without the Medic by his side and that meant a doctor from a hospital had to slice him open. They'd demand to know why there was a baby there. They'd demand to study him, study his organs and then this would make it into the damn paper. Scout sighed miserably and leaned against Sniper's side.


	11. Explanations

Scout jammed the comb into his wet brown hair, violently pulling it back with flicks of his wrists and swear words from his lips. His towel wrapped around his waist and carefully tied in a knot in the front. The mirror in front of him was long, long enough to capture his entire body. He always hated his mothers decorating of his room, the only thing she never touched was the foul balls that Scout managed to catch at baseball games with his real father, that sat in their stands on his dresser.

Scout eyed his wrists in the mirror, the swift gentle fading wounds almost alluring. He shook his head to distract him from the wounds, drops of water sprinkling onto the mirror surface.

He couldn't remember the last time he was home. He remembered a fight breaking out between him and his step-father, also known as, Spy.

It wasn't that he hated the man, it was just the re-occurring guilt that lay nestled in him at the idea of making Spy his father figure although his real father (Not really his real father, but Scout managed to convince himself that he was, he would never admit his real father was a man he didn't particularity like and didn't even grow up with). Happened to be dead. He felt the guilt settle in every time Spy tried to bond with him and he merely said he had to go whenever the bonding got too much, to the point where Scout was practically being read bed-time stories by the masked man, he was six years old when he found out about Spy, as you can imagine a six year old cannot comprehend the death of a loved one, the Revelation of a new father, and the responsibilities of a thirteen year old.

On top of all that there was eight other children in the house, all older than him by three or four years. He was the constant target of torment and the only thing he knew how to do best was to run from his problems, never to raise his fist at his brothers faces, never to kick them or hit them, just as they had done to him. But Spy had always attempted to assist Scout in his times of needs, although he never really wanted his help, Spy always insisted.

Scouts thought were shaken from his mind as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Sniper's warm skin touched with Scout's rather cold and damp skin. "Oi, You alright?" the man whispered into Scout's ear and Scout gulped down whatever saliva was sitting in his mouth at the time. "Yea, Of course I am, Perfectly perfect." He smirked a bit only to be responded by a pair of warm lips to his neck and gentle sucking at his skin. "Mm..." the younger of the two mumbled slightly feeling his cheeks warm up and he closed his eyes. "What...are you doing." Scout asked, eyes screwed shut in fear to open them in case something embarrassing was revealed to him.

"Yer at home with lots'o Sheila's walkin around. Right?" Sniper smiled a bit pulling away from Scout to admire the blotch on his skin that he produced. "Just marking yah as mine."

Scout turned slightly to stare at the older man with a quiet smile. "You're such an ass." he said warmly letting himself fall slightly only to be caught in his lovers arms. "Thank you." Scout whispered gently, nuzzling his face into the fabric of Sniper's red shirt. Sniper removed his hat from his head with a free hand and smiled firmly. "For what?" he questioned and Scout looked up slightly with blue eyes and talked into the fabric. "Not abandoning me, especially since Imma freak." he said gently as he looked down slightly to see his stomach rather large this particular day and somehow that bothered him. It looked so unnatural to his particular skinny frame. Sniper sighed and gently patted the boys hair down. "Listen love, Medic's on both sides enjoy doing weird things to their team-mates, what if yer Medic did this and just didn't tell you... What was his reaction to it?." Sniper questioned catching Scout off guard.

Scout bit his tongue and sighed "Well, at first he smiled crazily and told me it was nothing, than he dismissed it like it was natural for me..." Scout replied cautiously. Sniper pulled Scout closer and sighed "Yer Doc is one crazy wankah".


	12. Safety

_When he woke up it was dark and a cold breeze was settling on his bare skin. The soft touches of morning sun rise slapping his wall with orange glow, Scout yawned slightly and moved his eyes to Sniper laying beside him peacefully muttering in his sleep. He adjusted himself slightly, sitting up enough to look around the dimly lit room and sigh contently. He turned his attention to the alarm clock "8:00 AM". He sighed and gave a weak smile as he placed a unwrapped, scarred hand , onto Sniper's back, he gently shook the man and heard him grumble as he pulled a pillow over his head and ignored the shaking,_

_"I'm up." Sniper hissed placing his head back onto the pillow and turning over to Scout, sitting up in the process. _

_Scout yawned, stretched his arms above his and and than brought them down around Sniper's neck. "Mornin'" Scout muttered carefully pulling himself closer to the older man and letting himself curl up on his lap, head placed on his collar bone._

_"I don't know wether its cuz' you're a pregnant man or because your just naturally like this but, You're acting a bit clingy, Mate." Sniper commented, nonetheless he wrapped his own arms around Scout's waist and gently pecked the boys forehead with a quick and gentle kiss. "Well Screw you too." Scout chuckled a bit and replied with a kiss to the older mans collar bone._

_"I'm just tired still but y'know, My ma loves Christmas shopping wiff us..." Scout sighed and brought one of his hands to his face to rub the sleep out of his eye. Sniper merely nodded and smiled and let himself relax a bit, Scout was fine and his small nightmare was bullcrap._

_The light knock on the door made the two half naked men jump and Scout rushed to pull his shirt on, shoving Sniper's white tank top into his face and whispered for him to slip it on. Sniper rolled his eyes and pulled his tank top on, grabbed his pillow and threw it at the sofa bed in the corner of the room, where he lay down and waited for Scout to give the knocker an awnser. _

_"Yea?!" Scout called a bit wearily and his mothers sweet voice replied "Breakfast hun!" she called and Scout could hear the distinctive clatter of highheels fade down the hallway. He took a deep breath and sighed wearily, allowing himself a moment of relaxation before stood up and helped Sniper put his bed away. Admiring the cleanliness of his room he smirked gently and gave a small "Ha" before walking out of his bedroom._

_The table was set with his Ma's favourite china set. It was neatly decorated with roses and tulips and there were four of them, all in their own place. Forks and knives set beside them and wrapped neatly in napkins. A pitcher of orange juice sat in the middle of the table and a large stack of pancakes, bacon and fruit salad were scattered about the table, maple syrup in a glass bottle and a platter of grapes and strawberries. Scout stared a bit confused at the big meal, not that he or Sniper were really complaining as they sat down, Scout at the right end of the table and Sniper at the left. Sitting across from each other felt awkward, it was apparent that Scout was uncomfortable sitting directly infront of the man and was rather uneasy about even eating infront of him. His Ma sat down gingerly after brushing the front of her blue dress and smiled, her lips caked in a pale pink lipstick. "Where's the spook?" Sniper questioned, gingerly grasping the glass juice container and pouring it into his cup. He took a deep breath at first and sighed as he sipped the orange , freshly squeezed delight._

_"He's just out back , He's trying to talk to Scout's brother and get him to bring his daughter down for the holidays." Ma smiled her face flushed "My boy's got a daughter and wife, it seems like just yesterday they were complaining about girls and cooties." She placed her elbow on the table, a thing that she didn't do often as she saw it was disrespectful and sighed dreamily, propping her head up with her hand, her nails painted a sick blue._

_Scout rolled his eyes and gingerly picked up the container after Sniper had set it down and began pouring himself a glass of it. "Ma, You're seriously gonna talk about this at breakfast?" Scout asked , setting the container down and taking a giant gulp. His throat was so dry as usual and it burned as the liquid went down it, cooling its ragged feeling._

_"Oh heavens no!" Ma smiled and neatly folded her arms back onto her lap. "Although it'd be nice if you brought home a lady friend and child someday..." His Ma dreamily sighed and Scout gave an awkward glance towards Sniper, only to find he was staring back and shrugged at him. _

_"I will someday Ma." Scout hissed and looked longingly towards the pancakes. "Do we gotta wait for him?" he asked carefully, unwrapping his utensils from their confinements. _

_His Ma stared for a moment before speaking and quietly in a gentle tone said two words "Of course.". She smiled after that and leaned back into her chair, the back door opened with a squeak and closed again with another weak squeak and the Spy __walked through, his mask missing to reveal stubble on his jaw line and dishevelled black hair. At this point both Scout and Sniper were used to the Spy without his mask. They just weren't used to the Spy in a black and white checkered bathroom robe and bunny slippers. "They were a gift from your Mother and zhey make 'er 'appy." he had said but Scout couldn't help snicker as usual. Spy sat down at his chair and gave a heaving sigh. "Zhat boy is more fixed on spending zhe 'olidays with 'is wife's drug addicted parents, but 'e 'as agreed to come down for a week, well atleast until Christmas day." Spy smiled, pleased with his work and pulled the platter of bacon towards himself, allowing himself four pieces and handing the plate to a hunger stricken, drooling, Scout. "I never asked Mon Cherie, but why zhe big breakfast?" Spy smirked turned his gaze to Scout and gave a rather annoying snort. Scout rolled his eyes, of course Spy knew everything and anything, did he even have to ask about breakfast when he probably already knew._

_"Well because Scout's doctor called and said that he needed to be on this diet for his health." Ma smiled at her youngest boy and Sniper let out an amused "Ah". _

_Scout shoved five pieces of bacon onto his plate and bore daggers at Spy with an unamused frown. He handed the platter to Sniper who placed only two on his plate and handed it towards Scouts Ma. They filled their plates up in that order and Scout had eaten at least twice the amount of his usual breakfast and by the time they finished it was Nine in the morning and Scouts Ma was already ready to go shopping by Nine thirty._

_Scout had never really experienced a true Christmas, after all something always got in the way. Last Christmas they were forced to work through Christmas eve to Christmas day protecting a pointless briefcase that Scout suspected just had papers of pornography in it. Because the bases didn't exactly have any secrets that were worth killing over. Scout slipped into his jacket, it was more of a trench coat, it was plain, black with two pockets. The snow was not falling as heavily as it was the day the train had arrived and Scout gave a sigh of relief as he was walked outside, hands in his pockets and marching to the car in his running shoes._

_His Ma stared for a moment and sighed "Sweetie you really have to wear those shoes?" she questioned him but he smiled and nodded. Sniper than had to explain the entire car ride there that Scout enjoyed feeling able to run and that snow boots would restrict that and why they would. _

_Scout stayed silent most of the ride, Spy was quieter than usual and Sniper was chatting away happily with Scout's Ma._

_It wasn't exactly the most enjoyable ride but it was nice to hear Sniper get along with a potential new family member._


	13. Authors Note

I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this story and its kinda've because of the lack of reviews since I have no motivation to finish this story. But I want to finish something I started so this story will be finished I promise. Thank you for the followers of this story and the reviewers ;3;


	14. Spy among us!

Scout carefully snuck himself back into his house.

It was almost eight in the morning and he'd spent the night out with Sniper. His Mother like a mother that just witnessed a crime scene was standing in the living room, unfortunately the room where the front door was located. Sniper had insisted taking the bedroom window, due to the fact they left it unlocked anyways but Scout insisted the front door was a better idea, after all Scout has such "great" ideas.

Surely his mother was standing with a blank stare, shivering slightly in her blue silk nightgown, her hair messy from her pillow.

Scout shrugged with a slight laugh and stared back at her. "Where were ya!?" she questioned him with an annoyed, disapproving, topside frown. Scout held both his hands up, that were adorned in scratches from his past scuffles with certain people he called "Ass hats of Boston".

"I was just out, Ma!." he insisted but she began to go hysterical on him. Scout rolled his eyes and held his arms out for her, she fell into his arms slightly and began talking about how he could've been killed things like "Did you know Mrs. Jennies boy got murdered?" and "We don't even know if you can handle yourself!"

Scout merely muttered insults and cuss words his Ma never should hear from his mouth.

"Well I ain't dead." he replied as she began to walk away and glared at Scout from over her shoulder. "You would've been if you came home at three in the morning." she hissed bitterly as she trudged to the Kitchen. Scout sighed and turned his glare to the Christmas tree. It was a real pine tree and the scent it carried bathed the room. It was terribly decorated by Scout on one half and expertly decorated by Spy and his Ma on the other.

Scout gingerly started to tip-toe back to his room before he heard the familiar sound of a cloaking device and perked up. "Ma? Wheres Spy?" he piped up loud enough for her to hear him from the kitchen.

"He went to go buy some food for your brothers to cram down their mouths tomorrow, Did you know Gregory has gained five pounds since you last saw him?..."

She still rambled on but Scout had tuned it out and listened for the familiar sound. He was so tempted to scream out "Spy!" but his teammates would not hear him nor would they care on their break.

He sighed for a moment and opened his bedroom door with ease slamming it shut and locking it tightly.

"Did you have to slam it, love?." Sniper's voice hit him and he immediately speed-walked to the mans side on the sofa-bed. "I swear tah god! There is a spy in my house!" Scout claimed. Sniper sighed for a moment and rubbed his temples sitting up in his bed. "Well yer dad does live here, want me to go throw my piss on him?" he asked laughing slightly to show he wasn't serious.

Scout chuckled slightly but shook himself out of it. "No seriously!" Scout claimed again and he told Sniper about the soft whoosh of the cloaking device, how his father, RED Spy, wasn't in the house at all or even near it and how he was gonna hit the air with his hands all day if he didn't get some help.

Sniper muttered something unintelligible under his breath and stared at Scout. "You left yer Mother out there with a spy then, mate." he pointed out and Scout dashed for the bedroom door, pulling the locks open and running into the kitchen to see everything was normal. Completely normal, until he felt a familiar pain in his stomach, which wasn't as big as you'd expect. He shoved it off a bit and groaned slightly.

He told himself to relax and gingerly directed himself to the kitchen. His Ma served him a tray of water melon and pancakes with cinnamon sugar on the top and chocolate chips infused into the batter.

The water melon was cut much better than Sniper's disgraceful sloppy cutting. But he was going to chew it anyways, not like he cared what it look like.

Sniper had come out of Scout's room a moment after Scout was done and Scout's Ma offered him some pancakes and coffee. He didn't turn this offer down, mentioning that he preferred decaf and Scouts Ma mumbled a slight "Thank god.".

When Spy returned home he'd asked Scout to help him unload the trunk, and usually Scout would decline helping him expect for the fact he was sure a Spy could take down another Spy no problem.


End file.
